Event Horizon
by Tiger Lily Roar
Summary: Nightwing is dead. In the days, weeks, and months following the Team's loss there comes a point where this is no going back. (Sequel to Depths-AU)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This is a continuation of my AU of the Episode "Depths". I've been working on this for a while and I'm rather pleased with how it turned out. I borrowed a bit from DC Comic "Nightwing #114", because it's one of my favorites and I really wanted it in my story. So I took it and rewrote it and put it here and I'm not sorry! LoL! Now, a lot of people have wanted this continuation, so I hope it meets with your expectations. Please, enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER**: Seriously, do I really have to do this again? I will if I have to, but by now you should all know that none of this is mine. It's really not. All recognizable DC Characters belong to DC Comics, and the story and plot belong to the Troll - *WHAP!* - Muse. I'm just the person who gets to type it up.

* * *

_**Event Horizon – **__In general relativity, an event horizon is a boundary in space-time beyond which events cannot affect an outside observer. In layman's terms it is defined as "__the point of no return__"._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**MOUNT JUSTICE**

**MARCH 20, 09:30 EDT**

_._

_._

_Recognize: Kid Flash B-03._

_Recognize: Artemis B-07._

Mal was waiting in the Zeta chamber for the couple as they materialized inside the tube. Artemis' hand was gripped tightly in Wally's as they walked toward the team's mission control. Mal fought his own emotions that threatened to overwhelm him at the sight of the pair's faces. Artemis wasn't bothering to attempt masking the tears at the corner of her eyes while she held on to her boyfriend. Wally… there was only one way to describe the look on the speedsters face.

Broken.

"Hey guys," he said quietly once they stood before him.

Artemis stepped away from Wally's side and let herself be enveloped into Mal's large but comforting arms. He squeezed her gently before releasing her back to Wally. She sniffed and swallowed before speaking. "You said you'd tell us when we got here what happened."

"The mission went wrong," He told them quietly, motioning them out of the Zeta chamber.

"Which mission?" Wally asked hollowly, every ounce of typical joviality missing from his voice, and followed the man into the corridor.

"The communications satellite," he answered as they walked. "We received intelligence that it was a target and Nightwing, Batgirl, Superboy, Lagoon Boy, and M'gann, were there to protect it."

Artemis had flinched and gripped Wally's arm tight enough that they stopped. "Nightwing wanted to talk to me about that mission," she said with a pained sob. "But he wasn't at the apartment when I got back from class. I thought he'd changed his mind."

"I told him no," Wally nodded, guilt burning now in his eyes. "When he showed up, I told him we'd already decided…"

Mal's face was stone, emotionless, as they started moving through the halls of the Mountain again. "He tried you first, Artemis; he wanted an archer for long range. He understood why you wouldn't want to be brought back into this life, but he told us he had to ask. When you declined he went looking for Roy, Green Arrow was already tapped on another mission, but Red Arrow has disappeared. No one's seen him in weeks, not since he returned with the original Roy Harper. Nightwing said he would be fine with the team as it stood, but I overruled him and sent Batgirl with them."

He stopped them outside the closed door of the Infirmary. "You should know; Robin's… I've never seen him so shattered. He hasn't left Nightwing's side since they brought the body here. Conner's stayed with him"

The couple nodded their understanding and stepped forward, the door opened at their approach. They moved inside the dim room and walked toward the pair sitting in silence beside a sheet covered body. Mal stayed outside, giving them the privacy they would want. Wally tensed beside Artemis as they drew near and Conner looked up.

Superman's clone looked like he was barely keeping it together. But the sight of the maskless Robin staring at the shape on the gurney was more than either could bear. Artemis closed the distance quickly and knelt in front of the quietly crying boy.

"Oh Robin," she whispered through her own tears and opened her arms to him.

He choked on a sob and fell against her, wrapping his arms around her and holding tightly on to her. "He left me, Artie," he moaned into the crook of her neck.

She swallowed and pressed her lips to the top of his head. "He didn't want to, I promise you that."

Unable to watch the scene, Wally stood beside the gurney staring down at the covered body. He hesitated only a moment before he drew back the sheet from the head. Seeing the face of his best friend, still and lifeless, Wally final lost what control he'd been desperately holding on to.

His hands gripped the edge of the bed and his head drooped to his chest. Tears flowed unchecked down his cheeks and dripped onto the sheet that hid the gruesome injury that had taken their leader from them. He was unaware of the keening sound he was making until the pain in his chest tore a wail of anguish from his throat that sounded throughout the mountain's depths.

A heavy hand pulled him back and arms wrapped around his chest from behind, holding him as he howled. Behind him he heard Artemis and Robin weeping and felt Connor's tears against the back of his neck as the Superboy held Wally up when his legs buckled.

Nearly an hour later, Wally was staring at the body that was once again covered. A look of sheer hatred burned in sea green eyes. Superboy had just told him, in detail, what had happened during the mission and how Nightwing had been killed.

And by who.

.

.

.

.

.

**WASHINGTON DC**

**APRIL 9, 03:45 EDT**

.

.

He should have seen it coming, but he didn't.

The arrow swept with deadly precision between his chest and arm, pinning the fabric of his shirt and jacket to the brick wall behind him. The dealer, whom he'd been buying from, bolted further into the dark alley while he tried, with shaking hands, to pull the arrow free from the mortar. He was aware of burst of wind that buffeted him, but he wasn't paying it any attention.

"You really have hit bottom, haven't you?"

Roy looked up and at the figure standing there with his hands stuffed into pockets of his dark red bomber jacket. A movement on the roof of the building next to them drew his attention briefly to the emerald clad archer watching over the alley, her long gold hair flickering in the light night breeze. He wiped the snot from his nose with the back of his hand and scowled at the ginger haired man. "What are you doing here, Kid?"

"Do you realize how many people you've had looking for you?" Wally shook his head. "Do you even know what's been going on?"

"You got the real Speedy back," the man sneered and went back to trying to pry the arrow from the wall. "I don't matter."

Quicker than he could blink, Roy found himself suddenly pressed up against the bricks with Wally gripping the lapels of his coat. "Speedy woke up two weeks ago. We know when he was taken. He was fifteen; only worn the cap for a couple of months. Do you know what that means? _**He**_ never met Batman and Robin. _**He**_ didn't know who I was. _**He**_ had never heard of Kaldur'ahm. _**He**_ never made The Pact. And _**he**_ isn't the one that has been my friend – my _**brother**_ – for the past eight years!"

Wally let go of the jacket and gripped the arrow shaft and yanked it from the wall easily. He stared into Roy's bloodshot blue eyes, his own glistening with unshed moisture. "It means that, as far as I am concerned, _**you**_ are the only Roy Harper that matters! _**You**_ are the only one that I've ever known!" He took a shuddering breath. "And you are the _only one I have left_."

Silence reigned in that moment and Roy staggered as if struck, resting his entire weight on the wall behind him. "Wh-what? Dick-?"

"Three weeks ago," Wally told him, his voice thick with emotion. "Kaldur killed him."

"Kal-" Roy shook his head fiercely. "No. No! Kal wouldn't! The Pact! No, not one of us; especially not Dick!"

"Well he did," the speedster wiped the tears from his eyes and took a deep breath. "Batgirl was there that night, Roy. She saw everything."

"She's wrong!"

"And I saw the Cape Canaveral surveillance footage." Wally continued grimly. "I saw him turn his Water-Bearers into scimitars and I saw him stab Nightwing through the heart. He gloated, Roy, and left Dick to die there on the beach."

Roy was having difficulty catching his breath. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his shaking hands into fists. He was unaware of Wally drawing closer to him until he felt the other man's hands on his shoulders. He didn't want to believe it, but the tremors he felt from the speedster's hands had him opening his eyes.

"I need you, Roy," Wally whispered, desperation and fury saturating every word. "Kaldur'ahm betrayed us. He has m-murdered one of us. Dick deserves retribution and by the gods it's up to you and me to see it delivered!"

"I- I'm… sick, Wally," he stuttered ashamedly. "I-"

"I know, Roy," Wally squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. "And I'll help you get clean, I swear it. And when you're back on your feet you - whether you're Speedy or Red Arrow or whoever the hell you want to be - you and I are going hunting."

.

.

.

.

.

**THE WATCHTOWER**

**MAY 13, 14:30 EDT**

.

.

They were coming home.

Red Tornado was the one that was monitoring the communication's womb on the Watchtower, two days ago, when the message came through. Things had been cleared up on Rimbor and the missing senior members of the Justice League were coming home. More than two months had passed since their departure back at the end of February and many things had happened.

The fight back on Earth had continued and they were making progress against The Light and their mysterious Partner. Many of the abducted Meta's had been recovered, including Lagoon Boy. However, it had not come without cost. Failed missions, lost intelligence, injuries both great and small, but luckily no loss of life. At least, not since that night on March 19 in Cape Canaveral.

And now, Batman was coming back only to bury a son.

Red Tornado had not believed it acceptable to inform the Dark Knight of that fact over the radio. So, he had waited.

The protégés of those returning were waiting in the Watchtower's hangar bay, as were Aquaman, the Flash, Green Arrow, and most of the Young Justice team. The group watched anxiously as the Green Lantern created ship landed and a moment later flickered out of existence, leaving only the eight League members.

As was the norm, it was Batman that picked up on the atmosphere of the group as soon as they neared. The detective looked around at those gathered, noting the faces there and the one that was not.

He turned his cowled gaze to Batgirl and Robin and his entire being tensed at the quivering of the young woman's chin as she stood beside the youngest Bat with a hand on his shoulder. He noted Robin's hands fisted at his side and how the boy would not meet his eyes, even with the masks as a barrier between them.

"Where is Nightwing?"

.

.

.

.

.

**THE BATCAVE**

**MAY 14, 00:15 EDT**

.

.

It was Robin who had refused to have the funeral without Batman. _"Not without his father,"_ was all he had told them and no one had dared asked him again. It had been a popular rumor; that Nightwing and Batman had been father and son. And with death it was confirmed.

And Bruce cared not one iota.

What did secret identities matter when his son was gone?

He hadn't remained on the Watchtower after Robin had stuttered, "He's dead."

Forget protocol, forget debriefing, and forget the goddamn world for all he cared! He, Batgirl and Robin had Zeta'd down to Gotham where they had returned immediately to the Batcave. He was shown Nightwing's body, hidden in an alcove in the depths of the caverns, where it had been cryogenically frozen until his return. Seeing Dick like that was, without a doubt, the worst moment of his life. Even the murder of his parents didn't rip into his soul like this.

Dick had saved him.

Bringing the orphaned circus boy into his home had been a defining moment in his life, opening his heart again to the possibility of caring for someone again. Adopting him, less than a year after that, had given Bruce a new life in all things.

Wayne Enterprises became, once again, the family orientated business that it had been during his father's time. His playboy persona had taken a back burner to the one true face of Bruce Wayne he allowed: a carrying and devoted father. Even Batman could not remain untouched by the light that was Richard John Grayson-Wayne. Where once the Dark Knight had been a terrifying and vengeful demon, Robin had tempered Batman into a terrifying paragon of Justice.

And then, while Batman had been away trying to right an injustice perpetrated on another world, his son had been murdered on this one.

He had stood beside the frosted capsule where Nightwing lay, staring at the visage of his boy, for hours. He listened as Batgirl told him about what happened, about Cape Canaveral, about Kaldur'ahm. He wanted to understand, to make sense of how someone as inherently skilled and talented as Nightwing...

It was all wrong.

And he couldn't – no, he wouldn't accept it.

There had to be something they were missing.

.

.

.

.

.

**BLÜDHAVEN**

**JUNE 20, 11:45 EDT **

.

.

The warehouses on the wharf were some of the worse he had seen. Degraded, and a gust of wind from falling over, he had to be very carefully where he stepped when he walked across the tattered shingled roof. As he found purchase on the ledge he looked out across the water, watching as the gentle waves rolled beneath the pier.

"How much longer till this guy's suppose to show?" He asked quietly through their communicators. He adjusted the composite bow slung across his shoulders and lifted a pair of infrared binoculars to his eyes.

"_Not long," _Wally answered. "_I followed this guy out of New York and down to DC before he swung around here. Both times he had contact with some of Black Manta's goons. Just keep an eye peeled, Red, he's the best lead we've got to Kaldur'ahm."_

"What makes you think they'll be making the drop here?" Roy questioned, panning his binoculars along the docks.

"_Kal's pretty looking sub, for one," _the condescension in that was unmistakable. "_He's got to be able to bring his boat as close to shore as possible. According to Robin, this is the best plausible location."_

"I still don't like you bringing the bird brat into this," the archer snarled. "He's got no business coming after Aqua-douche."

There was a momentary pause before Wally answered him. _"The three of them have just as much, if not more, of a reason to be gunning for Aqualad. He may have been our friend, but he was their family. Just be grateful Batman's letting us track the traitor down."_

He couldn't respond to that at first, but after gathering himself he spoke. "Whatever."

"_Just cool it, and keep watch up there. I'll scout out down here."_

The quiet of the night returned, only to be disturbed minutes later by the approach of a large cargo truck turning onto the wharf. It was followed closely by a sleek black and orange street cycle. "Heads up," Roy alerted the speedster, "We've got company."

"_I see them,"_ Wally responded. _"The guy on the bike, that's him. I'll grab him, you take out the truck. We'll rendezvous in three minutes. "_

Without a second though, Roy lifted the bow from his shoulders and had a deadly arrow knocked, the string pulled taught, and his sights focused on target. As he exhaled, the arrow released and a second arrow was notched and aiming before the first punctured the truck's front tire.

The van skidded at the sudden blowout and the driver slammed on the breaks as he tried to regain control. That was when the second arrow took out the second front tire. The driver was barely able to keep it from flipping, but it remained on the road as it came to a screeching halt. The driver was out of the cab in seconds, weapon drawn and scanning the area.

Roy allowed a satisfied smirk on his lips when the driver glanced back and saw the motorbike on its side, the wheels still spinning. "Gade?" He called as he moved carefully back toward the fallen cycle. "Gade, man, where are you?"

The archer didn't stick around after that. He spun on his heels and bolted across the roof, leapt across the small gap to the next building, and slid down the fire escape to where his own street bike was waiting. It roared to life with a touch and he sped away for the designated rendezvous point.

In less than two minutes his cycle passed through the holographic dead end of an alley way a couple miles from the wharf. The hidden corridor was narrow, barely enough space for the vehicle, though the night vision feature of his mask allowed him to navigate the otherwise pitch dark passage. Thirty seconds later it opened up into a large space, one of a half dozen bolt-holes Dick had set up when Nightwing had first arrived in the Haven.

It was empty now, shut down and cleared out by Batgirl and Robin after…

Kidflash was waiting for Roy. The speedster's arms were crossed over his chest while he kept watch over their unconscious prisoner now secured by ropes and cuffs to one of the concrete support beams.

"How hard did you hit him?" Roy asked as he approached, eyeing the slumped form critically.

The man had been masked, the dark orange half-cowl having been pushed back to expose the guy's face. Dark mahogany hair would have been visible through the opening of the mask, though the rest of the fabric seemed designed to cover most of the face and entirety of the front and back of the neck. His clothing was dark, armored yet flexible, much like the gear they wore themselves.

"I didn't," Wally sighed. "He hit the pavement, hard, when I took out the bike. Tough guy wasn't wearing a helmet."

Seeing as he didn't wear one either, Roy didn't comment. "So, who is this guy exactly?"

"He goes by the name Renegade. He showed up on the radar last summer. Nightwing and the team knew of him, but assume he was just a small bit hood here in the Haven. He disappeared just before the New Year and it was believed he'd been taken out by the competition. He showed up again after about a month before the Canaveral mission. Intel has been found linking him with at least a dozen different Meta abductions. And, in the past month alone, he's been seen in the company of The Terror Twins, known members of the League of Shadows, and Deathstroke – whom is believed to have trained him."

"Damn," Roy muttered under his breath. "So what makes you think he's connected with Kaldur?"

"Four of the Meta's that Superboy and the Team recovered when they went after Lagoon Boy were known to have been kidnapped by him," Wally responded with a frown. "Then a JLA informant got wind of a meet up in New York. That's when I called you."

"So why aren't we waking him up?"

"Because he's been awake the entire time and listening to us."

A low chuckle filled the empty space and Renegade's body shifted in its bindings to support his weight. Dull brown eyes opened as their captive licked his lips and smiled. "Vhat do you know," the heavily accented voice was deep and resonated around them," someone vid brains. And here I dought Baby Yusitce vere only vannabes."

"Tough talk," Roy snarled, fisting his hands at his sides, "from the man tied up and unmasked."

Renegade laughed again. "I been told you vere amusing, for a - vhat's de vord, _klonirovaniye_? A copy? A poor substitute for de original, _da_?

Roy growled and Wally placed a hand on the older man's arm, scowling at the satisfied smirk on their prisoners face. "You have information that we want." Wally said.

"And vhy vould I tell you anyding?" Renegade asked with a bored sigh.

"You will if you want to keep breathing." Roy spat.

"Oh, _da_," the sarcasm was obvious, "I shake vid fear. Von't someone safe me from de angry clone?"

The archer stalked around Wally only to be held back again. KF scowled at his friend before turning back to the smug criminal. "Where do we find Aqualad?"

"In de vater," Renegade smirked.

"Will he be here at the delivery tonight?"

"Vhat delifery?"

"The one you were overseeing on the wharf," Roy growled.

Renegade's smile was way too pleased. "Vhat delifery?"

The two heroes glanced at each other before Wally took a step closer to his captive. "Why are you in Blüdhaven?"

"Vhy, to meet you of course. You haf shown much interest in me, how could I not show same? You, Child Flash, haf followed for days. I vanted to see if vhat Kaldur'ahm said vas de trud. It vas."

KF bristled at the name but refused to react. "And what was that?"

The smile turned decidedly cold and vicious. "Dat you be noding vidout de Nightving. Now der vas a varrior I vould haf vanted to challenge – de son of de infamous Batman. Den again, he vas so easily _potroshenaya_– gutted. Kaldur'ahm and I, ve haf much laugh. Tell me, Child Flash, vhat Batman do to you and your voman vhen he learn you _pokinutyy_– no help his son? Or you, Copy? Vhen he find dat you vere getting de high vhile his son's blood stain de sand? _Da_, much laugh!"

The fist that back handed the restrained villain was no real surprise to either hero; the fact that it was Wally's fist and not Roy's was.

Kid Flash stood toe to toe with Renegade; his hate filled eyes boring into the man as their captive stretched out his jaw from the blow and spat a mouthful of blood onto the cement.

"Not another word," Wally hissed venomously. "You don't talk about _him_; you don't even think about _him_. I want only one thing from you and that's where I can find the traitorous bastard who murdered Nightwing."

Renegade smiled again, blood coloring the corner of his mouth. "I gif you adfice: _Ne vstavayte_."

Roy narrowed his eyes from where he stood only a few steps behind his friend. "And what does that mean?"

Without warning, Renegade's head snapped forward and connected with the bridge of Wally's nose with a wet 'crack'! The blow stunned the speedster as he staggered back into Roy, causing the two to hit the concrete floor in a heap. Wally was blinded by the tears his suddenly broken nose brought to his eyes and his legs and arms were tangled with Roy's.

For his part, Roy was shifting KF off him as he watched their former captive shrug out of the layers of ropes and shake off the now unlocked cuffs. Renegade pulled his half-cowl back up over his head and cricked his neck from side to side before settling into a fighting stance. He smirked down at the pair, holding one hand out, palm up, toward the archer. He flicked his fingers in a beckoning motion, mocking the other man.

Roy all but roared and accepted the challenge, launching himself at the orange clad man.

"I gif lesson in Russian," Renegade was chuckling as he blocked it thrown fist or jabbed elbow. _Ne vstavayte_ mean:

"Do not-" Renegade's hands grabbed onto Roy's incoming arm with alarming speed and pulled him into a knee as it was driven up into the archer's floating ribs. Roy felt them break as his breath was violently pushed from his lungs.

"Get-" Doubled over from the blow, his arm was jerked back until he was awkwardly bent over backward. A sharp elbow was slammed into the point where his neck and shoulder joined, and Roy's voice cracked when he screamed as he felt his collar bone shatter beneath the strike and break, bloody, through the skin.

"Up!" He was forced to the cement when a booted heel was rapidly smashed into the side of his knee and the cap separated from the joint. As the black overtook his vision he realized he would not be getting up any time soon.

Wally had heard his friend cry out and pushed past the near overwhelming pain in his face and managed to clear his vision only seconds after he'd been stuck. His eyes were immediately drawn to Red Arrow who lay broken and bleeding on the floor a few feet away.

"You be fast, _da_?" Renegade's voice sounded right beside him as he started to rise to his feet. It surprised him that he hadn't seen or heard the man get that close. Before he could use his speed, a steel toed boot connected brutally with his stomach. He gasped at the pain that shot through his core and he could taste coppery bile burning the back of his throat. The momentum of the kick had him rolling and he stopped with a scream as the boot landed again; this time against the middle of his back.

Wally felt something in his spine give and his legs went numb.

No, not numb.

They were gone.

He couldn't feel his legs!

"_Net_, no more fast."

Somewhere through the blinding panic, and pain in the parts of his body he could feel, he was aware of Renegade standing over him. Lying on his stomach, he twisted his head to his could see the man who had so effortlessly beaten the _**shit**_ out them. Blood flowed from his nose and over his lips, spilling onto the concrete, as they two met gazes and Wally saw… something there.

Whatever it was was gone an instant later.

Renegade crouched down in front of Wally's face and smirked. "_Spasibo –_ dank you. Dis make good story for Kaldur'ahm; much laugh. _Do svidaniya_." Chuckling, the victor placed his hand on top of Wally's head and slammed it into the cement.

The world went dark.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BLÜDHAVEN**

**JUNE 21, 03:20 EDT **

.

.

A half mile away from the wharf, a black and orange figure was joined on the roof of the tallest building by another in all black. The specialized helmet was held under one arm as the pair observed the near dozen heroes swarming the area several blocks away. Neither spoke for some time before the one with the helmet broke the silence.

"Are you all right, my friend?" the Atlantean who had once been Aqualad asked his companion carefully.

"Not in the least," the villain who was Nightwing replied with an angry sigh, refusing to turn away from the activity. "I just _**broke**_ two of my best friends; possibly crippling them both. Roy may never shoot a bow without pain again; and I may have **_paralyzed_ **Wally for the rest of his life. No, Kal, I am anything but all right."

A sharp intake of air through Kaldur'ahm's nose was his only reaction.

After a few more minutes passed and the number of heroes in the area thinned as they escorted their wounded to the nearest zeta beam for transport up to the Watchtower for treatment. Again, it was Kaldur'ahm who ended the silence.

"Do you believe they will be able to mend their injuries?"

"I pray to God they are," Dick Grayson gave a weary sigh and finally stepped away from the edge of the roof. "I wanted to pull my punches, Kal. I didn't want – God, how could we let it come to this!? How do we –How do _**I**_ go back after this!?"

The Atlantean didn't answer right away, not until he was standing beside his distraught friend with a hand of support on his shoulder. "Black Manta wants to meet with Renegade. He has explained to me that his… Friends have become interested in your work with us."

Running a shaking hand through dark aburn hair, Renegade took a steadying breath and the tremors stopped. He looked back at the son of Black Manta and an amused smirk tugged at thin lips. "Vell, best not keep de Light vaiting, _net?_"

.

.

.

.

.

**BLÜDHAVEN**

**JUNE 21, 03:50 EDT**

.

.

He stood in the room where two of their own had been brutally beaten. Their blood was drying on the cement only a few steps from where he stood staring at a third stain. It was small, only a splatter, nothing compared to the amount of crimson left behind by two young heroes.

And yet it was the spot he was most interested in.

Bending to a knee, Batman lifted a swab from his belt and wiped it thoroughly through the still wet blood. Capping it, protecting the DNA sample from contamination, he slipped it back into his belt before sweeping back into the night.


End file.
